


goodnight

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bottom Asagiri Gen, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tenderness, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cumming on stomach, figuratively sleeping together, neck biting, top ishigami senku, trans man asagiri gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: senku and gen fail to go to sleep normally. again
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is very similar to to my [last fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346221) but someone commented "gen's turn next" on it and i told them about this one that i started in january but never finished so i finished it lmao. it is now gen's turn
> 
> (in a different timeline from my gfd au so they have a bit of a different dynamic tho)

It was late. They’d stayed up for hours, mulling over the plans for a new project. Senku rolled out the futon. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah." Gen stretched his legs. They were a bit sore from crouching on the floor all night. He slipped off his overcoat and yukata, leaving himself in just his sleeveless undershirt and white pants.

"Mhm." Senku turned off the lights and crawled under the thick fur blanket, keeping a spot open next to Gen.

He climbed in next to him. “Goodnight, Senku-chan.”

“’Night."

He was happy getting to sleep next to Senku. It was something they had been doing more often lately, using the internal justification "it's just more convenient" to get by without confronting their actual feelings. Gen rolled over on his side, pulled the blanket up to his chin, and nodded off.

***

His doze was interrupted by the light sensation of Senku curling up to him on his back. He didn't bother opening his eyes or saying anything or reacting at all for that matter because he knew Senku was touchy about this sort of stuff and wouldn't appreciate it getting pointed out.

Soon, though, Senku wrapped his arms around him, basically spooning him now. He rested his chin on his shoulder and Gen heard him, what is that, _sniffing_ him? from behind. _Well, whatever._ He shut his eyes and let him do his thing. _His bodily warmth is nice, awayway._

It startled him when Senku started to slide his hands up from his stomach to his chest. He almost said something but was curious to see where this would take him. Without hesitation Senku cupped his hand around his breast and _squeezed_ it through his clothes. Gen grimaced a little bit in shock, but fortunately it was dark enough that he didn't notice. 

He put all he had into not moaning out loud as Senku groped his breast with his other hand and fondled it too. His breathing was starting to pick up, a telltale sign that he was getting really excited. Then, he noticed something poking himself from behind down there.

_Oh, he’s hard._

It took no time for him to start bucking his hips against him. Gen listened to Senku grunting and panting in his ear as he rutted his erection against his ass. He couldn’t decide whether to let him know he was awake already or to keep pretending to sleep. Either way, he didn't want it to stop.

Gen bit his lip when he began to nibble at his ear and then move down to kiss and suck on his neck. Each time he roughly fondled and groped his breasts another chill went down his spine. His head got cloudier and cloudier the longer Senku ravished his entire being.

He snaked his hand down his pants: running it down the mons pubis and touching his fingers to his most intimate parts. Gen prayed that Senku wouldn't notice him sharply inhale with surprise at the stimulation. He pressed two of his fingers to his labia and delicately moved them around in order to get a feel for what he had down there. Gen had gotten really wet from all the excitement, and he could tell that Senku was pleased from the way that he fingered around him harder as if he were showing his admiration with just his hand. He squirmed in ecstasy, incidentally rubbing against Senku’s bulge through his skirt and making him utter a mix between a moan and a growl in his ear. It made the hairs on the back of Gen’s neck stand on end. His face felt hot and his entire body was tingling. But he didn't dare move any more, opting to keep as still as the statue he used to be.

After spending some time rubbing his vulva on the outside. Senku moved inside to his vagina and prepared to push his fingers in.  
He briefly teased his index finger around his entrance and then shoved it in. Gen squeezed his legs together in pleasure. He couldn't tell if Senku knew he was awake by now or not. He stirred his finger around inside to aid in loosening him up. Then he slid in his second finger and began to wiggle them around to stimulate him more. He kissed his cheek in an uncharacteristically affectionate manner and then finally pulled his fingers out, much to Gen’s disappointment.

_Aw, it’s over?_

Fortunately, that was far from the case. Senku hiked his skirt up and pulled Gens pants down, just enough so that his ass was exposed. He shivered at the sudden air against his privates, but before he knew it Senku was positioning his cock up against his vagina and pushing the entire length in with one thrust.

_“AHH!”_

Senku immediately paused.

_Well, cat’s out of the bag now._

“Oh… Are you awake?” he cooed into his ear. He showed absolutely no hint of shame.

“Y-yeah.”

“For how long?”

“Mm… About since you started,” he admitted. He shifted his hips around, wanting to get back to it. Senku still had his cock shoved all the way inside him while they chatted.

He chuckled. “Enjoying it?”

“Uh-huh.”

Senku stroked the underside of his chin as if he were a cat. “Ha. Knew you would.” He inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. “You just smelled so fucking good. Drove me insane. Couldn't stop myself. I knew you’d welcome it. Your weak spot is that you can't hide your crushes very well, mentalist,” he teased.

 _“Hahh…_ So you knew…” He could barely think straight anymore. He knew he'd sort the whole feelings thing out with Senku later anyway.

“Yeah. Don't worry, because to put it in your own words, _I've liked you more than a little myself.”_

He giggled. “Then fuck me, Senku-chan.”

“Whatever you say.” Senku wrapped Gen in a tight hug. He pulled his dick out so that only the tip was in and harshly slammed it back in. He steadily fucked in and out, starting off slower and then picking up speed with each thrust. Gen trembled, stifling his moans, doing his best not to wake not to draw any outside attention.

“Y’like it rough, huh?”

Gen could only manage a nod in response. He gripped the blanket tightly.

Senku pinched one of his nipples.“What's that? Answer me,” he growled, not slowing down at all.

“I-I do, I love it, p-please don't stop— _OH!”_

Senku had bitten the side of his neck, leaving a faint bite mark. He then sucked on another spot on his shoulder. Gen whimpered at the sensation.

“Good thing you wear that binder around your neck, huh mentalist? I can mark you however I want and no one will know,” he murmured right in his ear.

“Mnn… Yes… please… make me yours," he whined. He arched back into his touch, aching for more.

Another bite. "That's it. Good boy," he breathed. "Lettin' me make you mine." He moved up to gently nibble on his ear as a sort of reward for his obedience. He plunged his length deep inside of him, all the way to the base. "Ahh… You're taking my cock so well, mentalist. Almost like you were made for it." He spoke right into his ear as he mercilessly fucked him.

 _"Senku-chan…_ I need more so fucking bad," he whimpered in desperation. Senku threw the blanket off of them and lifted his leg up to allow himself greater access. Gen squeaked when he was put in such a humiliating position; he was so _exposed_ now. Senku slammed his hips against him strongly, now able to go farther out and deeper in with each thrust now.

_“Ah… ah… Senku-chan…"_

Senku gave a wet kiss to the side of his neck and lifted his thigh up higher to further expose his pussy. _"Good boy, good boy,"_ he repeated, his tone revealing the fondness deep in his heart for him, even if he played rough. _"So fuckin' good."_

Grasping the sheets with one hand, Gen reached back with the other to to caress his cheek. “Mm… Senku-chan… _so deep…”_

Gen didn't know long long they went at it. His heart was racing; he had never been held like this. He _adored_ it. Each thrust shook him to his very core. He never would have guessed that Senku would be the one to manhandle him like this but he was by no means disappointed. He could get very used to this.

Senku dug his fingers deep into his flesh as he tightened his grip on him. "I'm gonna cum soon, can't hold it in much longer," he growled.

 _"Oh! Oh,_ Senku-chan! Gonna cum too I think— _D-Don't stop!"_

His hips stuttered and slowed down as he approached his climax. The muscles in Gen's vagina contracted as if they were deliberately _gripping_ onto his length, clamoring to keep him deep inside. Senku held onto him tight, channeling all his willpower to last just a little longer so he could make Gen cum before he pulled out.

 _"Senku-chan!"_ He squealed.

He bit into his neck again as he fucked Gen into his orgasm. Gen's entire body tensed and arched backward, mouth wide open but only a shrill, strangled cry came out. He reached both his arms behind him to hold onto Senku, nails raking across his skin as he scrambled to hold onto _something_ to help him ride out the electrifying pleasure.

_"Oh my god—"_

Senku released his neck from his grip and instead turned Gen's head around by his chin to crash their lips together. "Mm—!" Gen moaned into his mouth, kissing him back deeply. Senku probed his tongue deep into his mouth as his hips slowed to a final stop. Gen gasped for breath, having come down from his high, twitching with the heightened sensitivity that came post-orgasm.

They pulled away. Gen’s face was flushed, he was panting, his face was smeared with drool. Senku dragged his cock out, wincing at his own sensitivity. He gave Gen a light push on the chest in a gesture for him to lay down. _“On your back,”_ he grunted in between pants. After he complied, Senku climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Gen could barely make out his face in the murky dark as he bent over and stroked himself to completion with one hand and the other to keep himself propped up. _“P-pull up your shirt,”_ He commanded.He grimaced as the first ropes of warm cum splattered all over Gen’s exposed stomach. _”Agh… fuuuck…”_ Even if he couldn't see him clearly, he could hear the wet sounds of his hands and his almost _animalistic_ groans and feel his warmth above him.

He jerked himself off harder and more and more semen spurted out of his cock, making a mess of Gen. _“Senku-chan…”_ Gen whispered. _“There's so much…”_ His mind still felt blurry from before.

He let out one last growl as he squeezed the last drop onto Gen’s abdomen. He leaned back for a moment to admire his work. Gen gazed back up at him; his face was beginning to be illuminated from the side from the moonlight. He reached up to stroke his cheek but before he could do so Senku collapsed down onto the futon next to him in sheer exhaustion.

 _“Fuckthatwasalot,”_ he heaved.

“Oh, ha ha… I guess it was.”

Gen stayed on his back, not knowing if he wanted to sit up and spill it everywhere or wait for Senku to help him. His stomach rose and fell with each of his breaths, making the sticky fluid trickle down his sides.

“Um…”

“Oh… right.” He grabbed a towel and swiped his sperm off.

“Thanks,” he chuckled.

“Yeah.” They both rolled onto their sides to gaze at each other. Gen put his hand out to lace his fingers with Senku’s.

“So…”

“Was that good?”

He smiled. “Yeah.”

“Mhm.” His eyelids dropped with sleepiness for a second before snapping open. He sat up. “Ah, fuck. Almost forgot.” He turned on a light and went to go rummage around the cabinets before coming back to sit back down cross-legged by his side. “Sit up.”

“What is it?”

“Gotta treat those bite marks…”

“Oh. Right.” He had almost forgotten they were there since he was so preoccupied with… other things.

He sat up as well, his back facing Senku. The scientist pulled the hem of his undergarment aside, revealing an array of pale pink hickeys and most of all, red bite marks. He couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed at what he had done in the heat of the moment but Gen didn't seem to mind. He gingerly wiped them off and applied an ointment to help them heal faster. Gen had his eyes closed and was pleasantly humming to himself as he enjoyed the attention.

“Okay… You're all good.”

Gen pulled his shirt back over his stomach since he had forgotten to do so before. “Aw, thank you, Senku-chan! You're too kind.”

“S’whatever. You're welcome, I guess.” He turned the light off and they laid down again, assuming the same position facing each other as before. He sighed deeply. “I'm fucking tired.”

“Me too.” Gen scooted close to him, so close that his nose was up to his collarbones. Senku tangled his legs with his.

He buried his face in his chest and Senku rested his chin on the top of his head. “You can smell me all night like this since you like it so much,” he teased. Senku couldn't see but Gen was grinning ear-to-ear.

“Ha ha. Whatever.”

Gen pinched the edge of the blanket and dragged it over them.  
“Goodnight. Like, for real. We should do this most”

He smirked and affectionately rubbed his back. “Mm… I’d love that. Goodnight, mentalist.”

**Author's Note:**

> bla bla bla i crazy now
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/foggytrees) for more sengens I draw a lot of nsfw I want more followers there. Its on private so u have to request tho


End file.
